As digital cameras have been rapidly gaining widespread popularity lately, the maximum quality and resolution of photos that can be shot with those cameras have been on the rise. Meanwhile, to make those cameras come in even handier for users, various functions have been proposed one after another.
An image resizing function is one of those new functions that have recently proposed to make the cameras handier to use. The image resizing function allows the user to change the sizes of an image at an arbitrary point in time after it was shot with a digital camera. For example, if a file of an image that was shot at a size of 3 megapixels (where “mega” means one million and will sometimes be abbreviated herein as “M”) is resized into an image file with a size of 300 kilopixels (where “kilo” means one thousand and will sometimes be abbreviated herein as “K”) by operating the digital camera in order to attach that image file to an email message, then the user does not need to resize that image file using an image editor program of a personal computer, for example.
An image processor as disclosed in Patent Document No. 1 processes image data that has been captured and generated to make a completed image. And based on that completed image, the control section thereof extracts a subject's face area, performs zoom-in processing on the image data of the completed image data according to the size of the face area, and outputs the resultant data to an image storage section.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-318260